Hindsight
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Home was Miamai's sea breeze and Dad's home-cooking, and duelings that left her heart thumping and Yuya. He had always been home to her, but now she had gone and done it by including his physical affection in the equation.


She doesn't see why her students think their time as Lancers was romantic. Sure when the kids ask questions about that time they saved the worlds, Yuya and she make sure to water the truth down for the little ones, leaving out the pain and emotional damage they experienced. Children should be children, and they could always learn the truth at an older age. Still the fact half either groaned in disgust or giggled in delight whenever they talk about the times their missions crossed paths confuses her. Just because they are married now and running the You Show School for Dad, doesn't make those adventures a love story. In her mind it had just simply been their story, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Reiji, and the others included.

She supposes hindsight can cast it in a romantic light. When your praying that your best friend is alive and well then end up marrying them, it seems obvious. But she saw those memories through the eyes of her fourteen year-old self, scared and alone. She had know there was _something_ , between her and Yuya, but something could have been anything. When the world is crashing all around you, thinking logically is kinda hard to do.

It doesn't help after everything was said and done, they dated lots of other people. She distinctly remembers a time when Masumi invited her to a Leo School dance, and she dragged Yuya around to help her find the perfect dress. Again another memory that could be viewed very differently with hindsight. But considering the hours she had listened to Yuya ramble about his love life, she can't see that time-frame as romantic either. They had been what they always were, best friends.

It fact the first memory she sees as romantic, is that time after their first tag team as professional duelists. The duel had been intense, but they came out on top in the end. They had been so excited that as Yuzu had hug-tackled him in excitement. To keep from falling over, he caught her like he always did and even celebrated as well by spinning the two of them around. It was hard to say what happened after that, but one thing led to another and somehow they ended up kissing.

The media was quick to capitalize on this, and so had their friends and family. So many people exclaimed, "I told you so!" she lost count. And while her heart was still racing from the spontaneous act and confusion lingered, both of them were more than annoyed the coverage of their duel was little compared to the gossip about the kiss. Still after long discussion where any romantic feelings at all were denied, they decided playing up the flirting angle might not hurt. Both were single at the moment and their friendship was very teasing by nature. To incorporate that into their act would be fun and excite the audience even more. Of course they clarified this had been the case earlier to their close ones. But the rest of the world saw them as the King and Queen of Games. Whenever their paths happened to cross, maybe attending the same tournament or they had exhibition matches the same day, the sass and banter would come out full force, charming and enchanting the crowd even before the action started.

Their relationship didn't progress much further than that as the years passed til the day that ruined his career. Yuya was riding Hip Hippo like he often did, when suddenly a combo took him out right as he jumped over a ravine. For once, he couldn't get safely out of that situation. And the crowd found nothing to be wrong at first, they had grown used to Yuya's habits of last minutes escapes, and it had become a staple of his routine. It was only when the silence was broken by a piercing scream did anyone realize something was wrong.

Yoko and Yuzu were the first to rush down, and they were the ones to ride with him to the hospital. Once they got him checked up and admitted, it was let out the Founder of Pendulum Summoning had fractured his left knee cap.

Without hesitating, Yuzu canceled all plans she had for the next two weeks. Yoko and Yuya were furious at first, insisting that one career was on hold for now, another didn't need to be. But Yuzu was stubborn and refused to change her mind. Yuya would have to undergo surgery and Yoko needed someone to help support them for a short period of time. She'd be a horrible best friend to abandon them in their time of need.

And so as the condolences and visitors came in, she was right there by their side. When doctors came in, tell just how badly it had fractured, Yuzu let him squeeze her hand as hard as he could while he wore a smile for everyone. She would take over Yoko's shift so she could get a few hours of sleep, not minding she, herself, hadn't had a peaceful rest since the incident. Dad worried about her, but she insisted she was an adult and knew her limits. Now was the time for pushing them if there ever was one.

The night before his surgery, they had their first real conversation alone. At first it was mainly simple, domestic details, but as the night drew on the subject grew darker.

"I saw the Synchro audience that day," He looked ashamed at himself for being so easily fooled. "I don't know what happened, but when I started to fall, for a split second, no one reacted. It reminded me of that Dimension's blood-lust and I just froze," He hissed in pain as he tried to stretch out his left leg.

"Yuya," She sighed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Please don't hurt yourself-"

"Or what, I won't be able to participate in Action Duals anymore?"

The question struck hard and Yuzu couldn't help but flinch.

"I know you and Mom have been trying to hide to details from me, but I know that if I'm gonna run and jump again, everything hinges on this surgery. And even if things go well I might not be able to do much strenuous activity. I know I can always go back to standard dueling, but what am I without Action Dueling?" He looked fourteen again in the pale moonlight, young and scrawny and just so scared.

"You'll still be Yuya Sakaki, my best friend. If you cut off all your limbs you'd still be that."

"But to the rest of the world, I'll be nothing," He sighed as he let his bangs fall over his eyes. She couldn't help it, without thinking she leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Damn the world then. I can't lose you, not again."

Neither could recall how long they stayed like that, but whatever the time period, it wasn't long enough for either of their likings.

The surgery went through well, thank the Lord. Unfortunately, she couldn't be there for most of his rehabilitation. Soon the rest of her life had caught up on her, and the Sakaki's were livid when she suggested staying another day. They didn't even let her spend her last few days with them, insisting she spend more than a few hours with Dad.

To be honest, she was glad to be with Dad and the You Show School for the last few days. While Ayu and the gang had grown up and moved onto bigger things, she still knew the little squirts fairly well and loved being with them. It was nice being with Shingo too. After they finally stopped Leo Akaba, he transferred to the You Show and ended up working there later as a teacher. To be honest, she had wondered internally how a goof like him would be fit to be in charge of children, but she had been proven wrong.

"I wouldn't mind someday ending up doing like this," She said as she picked at her dinner that last night. "I've been busy for so long..."

"I felt similar when we founded You Show," Dad smiled. "Shingo is great, especially since we've expanded so much, but I'll always be open to you joining us. I don't want you to burn yourself out like other duelists have. They end up hating their passion because they never learn to live as a causal duelist."

For some reason that stuck with her as she got back out on the circuit. Through the following months she answered questions about Yuya's condition (nothing Yoko hadn't been comfortable with her releasing), dueled like she usually did, and tried to envision a future that combined the excitement and relaxation of the different sides of her life.

It was six months before she ended up back in Maiami City. Despite the fact she had kept in contact with everyone, she rushed back to the Sakaki's as fast as she could after stopping by with Dad.

"Yuya!" She had to hold back from tackle hugging him like she had grown accustomed to. But now he was standing up again, even if it took him wearing a leg brace, and having to look down at her. It was nice seeing him back to normal.

"Yuzu!" He smiled before leaning in and peaking a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth, as if it was the most natural thing to do. For a half second, she was caught off guard by the affectionate gesture. It wasn't anything more than what they did during their flirting for the crowd, but she had become unaccustomed to their routine. Still before she could say something about it, she had already gotten drawn into the discussion on his recovery.

"So far he's made fantastic progress, but he still needs to work on strengthening his muscles and getting used to them," Yoko explained as she brought the two some tea. "The fracture was bad, but some patients can make a complete recovery and go back to how thy were."

"You can bet I'm gonna be doing my best so I can go back to professional dueling," Though Yuya's laugh was carefree, she could sense the anxiety lingering underneath. If he wasn't strong enough, then he could kiss his career goodbye. It pained her to know he put so much stress on himself, but then she had come here because she might be able to help lessen his burden.

"You know I'm thinking of retiring in a few years." Both the Sakaki's were shocked at her news.

"Is Shuzo struggling with the school?"

"Is it because of me?! You're amazing, why would you quit just because we can't do our act together?"

"Easy, easy," Yuzu tried to calm the two of them down. Lord, they were a passionate bunch. Could rival her dad sometimes. "It has nothing to do with that, and retire might have been a too strong word. But I'm not as young and frisky as I used to be. I think I want to slowly tone down my schedule bit by bit so that by the time I turn twenty-eight, I'll still be competing locally and around neighboring cities but also spending half my time helping out at You Show. That way I'll stay on the competitive scene, but I'll get to have a life outside of dueling."

"That's quite the plan you have for these next two years," Yoko commented.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time now," She took a sip of her tea in preparation for confronting Yuya. She had to be delicate with this matter, something she rarely was. "And I also think that maybe working at You Show could help you out as well, Yuya."

"What? How? I'm not ready to quit being a professional yet!" He responded so quickly, he seemed to be trying to convince himself of that as well.

"If you want to stay pro then go ahead, but I thought you'd have fun teaching while you're still recovering. Besides Shingo teaches as well, and you like him don't you?"

"Oh great, yeah it will be fun to work with my ex."

"Please you last dated in high school. And he saw you while you were hospitalized. Grow up!"

"It does sound like it would help transition you back into action duels. Shuzo would treat us well, and that Sawatari fellow can't be too bad," While Yoko kept her tone even, it had gained a certain edge.

"Is it so bad that I want to be like Dad?" He sighed as he help his head in his hands.

Both women paused at that. While they were handling Yusho's disappearance better these days, his absence still left its mark.

"I know you're an entertainer to the core," Yuzu was the first to speak, though she, herself, wasn't sure where these words were coming from. "Still we want to help you stop stressing over returning to the professional circuit as quick as possible. You need to recover completely before so we don't risk and complications, and You Show will keep you guys afloat while you get to do what you love," Blue eyes held nothing but concern.

"You'd never lie, Yuzu. I'm not 100% percent on board with this, but I trust you want the best for me," He gazed at her with such intensity, she had to resist blushing like a schoolgirl. But again before she could dwell on it, the moment passed, and she was just happy to have her best friend well.

Over that year, Yuzu went back to her busy lifestyle, but each month was less filled to the brim with tournaments and such. Reporters speculated on the reasons for her slowed pace, but she would simply joke she was an old timer for being in her mid 20's. Still that wasn't entirely untrue. Dueling was a young person's game, and the newer generations kept getting better and better. While she did wish to be able to balance her home life with dueling, she also rather give up her title as Queen than be dethroned.

She came by the You Show to be a guess lecturer, which she found she adored. Yuya also seemed to be adjusting well. Apparently the kids were starstruck at first, but soon learned what a pushover he was and never failed to try to take advantage of him. Surprisingly it was Shingo who would often get them back on task. Aside from that, Yuya and Gongenzaka had connected even more now that they had similar troubles to relate to. While their friend had never understood their pro talk, apparently teaching was universal even if they used different methods and taught different age groups.

On the few occasions she would duel Yuya for a demonstration, the flirting act would come back. Of course Yuzu would play along, the kid's reactions were great, but what really stuck out was afterwords it wouldn't really stop. One time when she beat him, Yuya went flying by accident and landed hard. Everyone was scared for his sake at first, but he ended up being ok and just needing a hand to stand up. Still it was long

before he ended up taking his arm around her waist.

The logical thing to do would be to ask him why he kept the flirting in, but Yuzu was not operating on logic now. She had to admit, she liked the little touches he sent her way, and the cute kisses. They had become engraved into her definition of home. Home was Miamai's sea breeze and Dad's home-cooking, and duelings that left her heart thumping and Yuya. He had always been home to her, but now she had gone and done it by including his physical affection in the equation.

She tried dueling the problem out of her system, but after a few weeks she could tell that was not working. A few more weeks of dodging around the issue didn't work. She couldn't stay away from her best friend, and she was just as guilty of unnecessary touches, such as brushing his bangs out of his eyes, or wiping dust off his jacket whenever she decided to. It took her til they were debuting in their first pro action duel since the accident to finally speak up.

"Are you sure we should go back to how things were before?"

"What?" He cocked his head in a birdlike motion, a trait of her's that had rubbed off on him. "Why wouldn't I want to duel with my best friend?"

"I meant the flirting and fake dating," Blue eyes couldn't look at him. "It was fun, but we're getting older. Soon we'll be real adults and if you want to eventually settle down, then we need to drop the act."

He grew very quiet. Yuzu was dying to catch a glimpse of his face to try to understand what he was thinking, but she'd die if she had to face him now. "You know what? We can talk about it later. Let's just focus on the duel and your knee and-"

"You don't have to, I knew this day would come," Yuya sighed. "Is there someone you want to date?"

"What? No!" She couldn't help but face him at the outrageous question. "I was asking this for you!"

"Well then why try to fix something that isn't broken?" He shrugged as he gave her a sheepish grin that made her want to kiss him even more.

 _Oh no._

In the span of seconds, years of crushing came crashing onto her. She had always thought her best friend was attractive but this was a different story.

"What are your feelings toward me?" Yuzu barely kept from slapping herself at her stupidity.

"You want the truth?" She didn't know what was more surprising, his response or the utter look of agony on his face. Her first reaction was to check his leg brace, but he wasn't even clutching his left knee. "I think there might be some romantic mixed in the platonic."

"Really?"

"Yep, sorry," He sighed again.

"Wait no, I think there might be some romantic in my platonic too!" Her words hardly made sense to herself but she couldn't care.

"Really?" His eyebrows seemed ready to fly off his face. "When did you-"

"Just now," She gave her own sheepish laugh as she ran a hand through her hair. Before either could speak again though, Mr. Smiley was announcing their entrance.

"Let's talk some more later," Yuzu furrowed her brow as she took his hand in her's. "We got a match to win, and I can't mess up your first Pro duel since the accident."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" He gave a cheeky grin as he laughed, and she couldn't help but join in as well.

The future was scary and filled with the unknown. Who knew if Yuya would be able to handle the stress of a Pro Action Duel, or if their strange relationship would work?

But hindsight is 20/20, and looking back Yuzu can't help but wonder how she could ever doubt her best friend and his resolve.

* * *

 **A.N. So at first I wanted to write a little thing that showed fruitshipping having an abnormal love story, filled with long stretches of times as friends and dating many other people, but somewhere along the way fake dating got involved then a what if scenerio with Yuya getting injured and basically is spawned into this mess. Honestly I was looking for a good point to end it because this could have gone on for SOOO MUCH LONGER, but I have a lot to write, like SOW and Fire of Flower (I am sorry for neglecting them)**


End file.
